In the assembly of parts, such as threaded rods, in manufacturing procedures, it is an object to reduce the manual steps an operator must perform. If tools are needed, the operation takes time and there is a danger that inexperienced or careless workers may not always secure the parts properly.
The present invention is directed to a retainer clip that may be locked around a rod by simply pushing the rod in a direction transverse to its axis into the clip. The pushing action causes the clip to surround and clamp the rod while locking itself into a secure position. This is not simply using a U-shaped spring clip commonly used for holding tools and kitchen utensils. The clip, according to the present invention, encircles the rod and locks together with the rod enclosed.
An advantage of the retainer clip to be described is that it can be determined at a glance whether it is properly secured. Accordingly, when it is later enclosed, as within a vehicle door, there is a reduced chance of an assembly error.
Another object and advantage of the clip retainer is that as a one-piece unit, it has retention devices which support the clip in a panel recess with a simple push-in movement. Assembly time is thus reduced to a minimum with no tools required.
Objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is set forth together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.